The GCAP Neuroimaging Core implements quality control procedures, optimizes and updates imaging protocols, and collects all clinical imaging data from the CBDB Sibling and inpatients studies, and maintains and analyzes all structural, spectroscopy, DTI, and large scale archival fMRI data used in these studies. The Neuroimaging Core covers the following neuroimaging domains: 1. Structural MRI: acquisition, quality control, segmentation, automated and manual regions-of-interest (ROI) definition and measurements, surface extraction; 2. Functional MRI: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing, standardized analyses; 3. Spectroscopy: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing, ROI-based and voxel-based; 4. DTI: acquisition, quality control, preprocessing;and 5. Implementing new MRI techniques. The Neuroimaging Core subserves the following functions: 1. Medical coverage and image acquisition, image quality control (for data acquired by the core); 2. Maintenance of stimulation equipment, liaison with other NIH imaging core facilities; 3. Implementing and maintaining acquisition of physiological measurements and interventions, (e.g. galvanic skin response, pupillometry, pulse pressure); 4. Creates and updates a manual of MR acquisition and data analysis methods; 5. Training and supervising of research assistants and fellows in neuroimaging methods and analysis; 6. Perform standardized analyses and analysis quality control;and 7. Data mining and distributing of raw and processed data to GCAP investigators;integration with genomic and other scientific data maintained within GCAP. It is expected that other imaging studies performed in GCAP may use the Neuroimaging Core protocols and facilities for those parts (such as structural MRI scanning) it can perform to facilitate integrating and relating these data to the larger archival datasets. To function clinically, the core requires the participation of several staff physicians to perform data mining and analysis functions;requires computer specialists, and a fairly large group of research assistants who rotate between imaging and image analyses and are trained to maintain a standard level of knowledge in imaging and analysis. Day-to-day operation of the core is overseen by the Director of the Neuroimaging Core. Neuroimaging Core's strategy and supervision is under the direction of the Director of the Genes, Cognition and Psychosis Program and a panel consisting of clinical investigators and the Clinical and Scientific Directors.